


Everything Stays

by Rikki_Rattus (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Christian Reader, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus, Depression, F/F, F/M, Feelfic, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fuck the Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Is sin ok?, Minor Sexual themes, Papyrus Knows More Than He Lets On, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader Needs a Hug, Reader is Gender Ambiguous, Reader is quite messed up, Reader's Sex is Ambiguous, Reader-Insert, Sans Needs A Hug, Sans Remembers Resets, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Tags to be added, Terrible writing, Trigger Warnings, Unstable Reader, attempted suicide, homeless Reader, reader wears glasses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Rikki_Rattus
Summary: What if you had everything stripped away?What if you were only left with bitter and faded memories of before?That, well that is what you face with every day. For so long... You mean you do deserve it, your present. After all what type of human would even let that happen? Not a sane one, not a normal one. Now you get what you deserve, never to be seen as human. You have found the truth to the world. Humanity is going extinct, there are hardly any normal humans left; ones with kindness in their hearts, one who help people. You aren't human, but lets face it: Humanity is dead.But, there is hope. Monsters, you haven't really met one before, but you can tell that they are what Earth needs. Maybe, just maybe they can redeem you.





	1. The Beginning of the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Morning!  
> And Welcome to my latest attempt at creating a story  
> the saying is 'forth times the charm' right?
> 
> anyway ONWARDS!

You are used to this. Yet it is still soul crushing everytime it happens, that is the truth of your life. You had just been, literally, thrown out of the ally you were in - the last place you tried to dumpster dive. The act in itself is not what annoys though, instead it is the embarrassment and stares you get after it, on the pavement, infront of the public. _That_ is what you never got used to… even if it has been 3 years since the inc- no, _no_ you are NOt going to think about that now, you have to get to safety before someone calls the police about the bum. Despite the reality of the situation you really just wish you could crawl back to the bin, alas poor yorick that is not an option. Picking up your remaining dignity you being to stumble, apparently the bast- no he just wants to keep his job, you remind yourself, had sprained you bloody ankle. You giggle a little about that as you are reminded that this the is only the 5th time this week you’ve had to deal with a sprained ankle. That is besides the point though as continue to trudge your way up the street, silently cursing the council for the lack of homeless shelters.You stumble around onto the street, the best you can do in your current states; despite your best hopes and efforts to disguise the limp you now had thanks to that _lovely_ employee it appears that all the pedestrians can see it. Willing yourself to not cry you hurry along the street… despite your hunger and exhaustion. After all how easy is it to fall asleep on the paths? Very hard. That _is_ what you learned the first night after you le-. HAH. Now let’s not remember that, come on it wasn’t that bad was it? I mean let’s be honest here it was _your fault_ anyway, who could have actually thought it wasn’t? Look at you, you haven’t gotten over something that happened so long ago. Normal people would have forgotten that by now, Seriously. You are barely human. Humans would have gotten over it, a human would not have had it happen in the first place. How can you eve-. You finally cut your internal… speech… off and slide down the building to your right. And cry: When you stop you, shakedly, pick yourself up and began to trudge.

Turning around the corner you note a covered alley, without much further choice as the days slowly turns into a winter’s night, you lost track of the month a while back, you collapse onto the alley’s concrete embrace, barely forgetting to take off your glasses before you succumb to a sleep.

Normally you wake up to a cold wind and refusing to remember last night's sleep, normally you have a good 10 minutes of wallowing and normally you wake up to pray (and sometimes beg God to help, but you try to forget you do that). However this time when you wake up your senses are dulled… but you see one thing: orange, and feel two things: Liquid on your stomach and heat. It takes you a second too long to realise the heat is far too strong to simply be a leaky heating pipe and as you scramble up to escape from this situation, but something lands on left arm - its sharp - but your flight instinct is in full swing right now and barely remembering to grab your glasses you scramble out of the alley and flee into the night, not that you actually notice it's night. The city rushes past you in a blur you briefly ask yourself if you should stop running, but you know from past experiences that stopping is _not_ an option. Policemen do not really ask any questions when a bum comes running out of a fire. So you _flee_ , briefly acknowledging that your could only run so far because of your current status. Finally, when the adrenaline filters out of your system you fall onto the structure infront of you and your last thought before blacking out was that the ‘thing’ before you was, infact, a park bench.

As you wake up you feel a pounding headache, bordering on hangover levels of pain. So as you being to stumble upwards you notice that the sun is only beginning to rise, making you dismay at how the fire last night stole you a good 5 hours of sleep. Lamenting this fact you look around and whimper as you realise that you don’t actually recognise this part of the city; this hasn’t happened in forever and you don't know what to do, the last time this happened you had friends but now you don't and and and yOucanTkeEptHIsUP! Your panic attack only continues to worsen, reaching a peak as you tell yourself “Stop stop STOP, what if someone sees, they’ll think I’m mad, bad and and and and-” you break off with a sob and as if the mental dam breaks you fall onto your knees and cry, you cry and cry and cry, you keep on crying, not stopping until you run out of tears. Afterwards you crawl into a ball and rock back and forth, muttering curses and insults towards your weak and pitiful self; afterall you has a panic attack AND a mental breakdown in a public park of all things; normal people would wait until they’re have privacy, normal people could rely on their friends and normal people wouldn’t have the the Goddamned panic attack in the first place!

You are so busy in your pitiful self-deprecation you do not notice the shadow approaching you, nor notice the fact that during your breakdown that the sun rose. The voice of the shadow is what breaks you from your stupor, “HUMAN!”, it shouts. Startled your raise you head as if you had been shot. You fall flat onto you but as you realise _death_ is speaking to you; a skeleton holds its ivory hand out to you. You try to turn to flee but before you can begin to run your legs collapse under you and _it_ wrap its hands around you. “FEAR NOT HUMAN, FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL SAVE YOU!” and before you can object it announces “ONWARDS TO MY HOUSE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy... wait that's for the beginning...  
> Oh... well uh Bye?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> WAIT! This'll be updated every Saturday unless I inform you otherwise.


	2. Intermission I: Grey Hell

_ You ran ran fled run fell fall flat. _

_ All you could do was run run RuN RUN RU- _

_ You had tripped making your thought process halt for a moment. As you lay there things came to focus, things you didn’t want to think about, you knew you knew what happened but you, no no one would want to  _ think _ about it. No one NONE. _

_ You continued afterwards, running, never looking back, you ducked and shoved and pushed through them until your running became stumbling and you're began to pant then you're running became trudging and you're shoves became weak pushed then you fell. Fell fall onto the glorious grey pillow called concrete. You just lied there never falling asleep, but still not letting yourself think about  _ it _ instead you laid there as if you were a DEAD; NO NO N- you cried cried and cried you're existence out after that became tears never ending and never stopping, and you did just lie on your concrete bed when they did come to you you pretended they didn't exist, you weren’t important and they would just hurt you. Never sleeping and never moving you lost track of time, never ever knowing when it was never caring time only made you think about the-. It must have been days… Days until everything stopped.  _ Everything _. You no longer really knew what day it was and definitely not the date or time; but you were hungry. So rose like the dead, a Romantic would describe it as if you were a phoenix who rose from the ashes, that that was not the case. You shambled up and walked into the street… not noticing the looks. You went to the first restaurant you could… and forgot about your lack of money. That was your first mistake. So so so many followed. That night you ended up in an alley… clutching your shirt, trousers and glasses… you lost everything else that day. Or so you thought. That night, that night… you you yo- lost what mattered. You became  _ **damaged** _ no wonder you have nightmares still. Who does that to a human? No-one you decided, that is why you aren’t a human. Your final treasure didn’t fare much better than you; those glasses. _

_ Someone an actual person, not one of them, came he helped you; he picked you up he showed you shelter, warmth and food. He told you he had to leave and would come back, he left you. And like the rest never came back. _

_ You had learned your lesson though to stay on your glorious concrete bunker would only mean DEA- no life. Instead you found food, shelter and sometimes even warmth, you tried to move onwards, but found such a goal useless, instead you carved out your streets and hom- place and learned to know them. You never left where he left you and you waited for him. You weren’t alive anymore, a half-life was barely passable as an excuse for your existence. Between nightmares and insomnia your sleep was laughable at best; and without caffeine painful. You gave up on begging the first week… none would help you after he did. He was the only one better than your kind. What you and the other people were like. You only got up from your concrete bed during extreme pain… either hunger, thirst, normal pain, or your insani- no no no no no you can’t be that you aren’t you’re fine. Here thaT? ‘I’m fine, I’m fine, I AM FINE’. You knew where to find everything you needed within 5 streets, it made you live - nothing more, nothing less… there was more to that song, wasn’t there? Wait… no, no. Why? I am perfectly sane, I have a great memory. Nothing is wrong… eve- even i- even if... _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He Never Came

HE NEVER CAME

**HE NEVER CAME**

**H E  N E V E R   C A M E**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intermission background chapters will happen every once in a while  
> (Expect them after cliff hangers)


	3. Never Alone Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heya.  
> so you've been busy, huh?  
> well guess who has too?
> 
> That's right a whole normal size chapter is finally here!  
> WOOO  
> (its not actually that big, but ACCEPT IT DANGIT!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate chapter title: Ass-amed is not a good pun, even when Papyrus says it
> 
> If anyone gets the chapter titles reference you get 10 brownie points and if you guess the fic's title's reference you get 5!

The Park you were in flashes past you like a blur and you can barely make out the shocked looks on the other humans as an 6 foot skeleton carries a tramp out of the park and into the highstreet; at this point you are clinging onto ‘death’ as you so rudely dubbed the skeleton, no you have realised it is simply a monster - you have never had many opinions on monsters, you only discovered them a week after they emerged from their cave, you didn’t make  a note of where they came from, afterall it _is_ hard to get news to the homeless as a miniature volcano came walking past your sleeping place… you screamed. Possibly one of them most embarrassing incidents since the epi- NO, you are NOT thinking about _that_ now.

After cutting yourself off from you memories you notice that at this point you are **far** out of the town centre and have no idea of where you are the last time you were far away was 3 years ago. You Decided to try to get home you try talking to uhh the monster.  
“Hello? Uh sir?”  you begin as try to control your rising panic.  
“YES THIN HUMAN?” The monster calls back, overly excited.  
‘Rude’ you thought at first, but then you decide it is right as you are far too malnourished “Uh, I was wondering… where are we goin- FUCK!” you exclaimed as it literally leaps over a junction.  
“LANGUAGE HUMAN, WHAT WOULD YOUR PARENTS SAY? WE ARE GOING TO MY HOUSE” you flinched at the ‘parents’ bit, but stop yourself from crying infront of a stranger and, rather shook, muttered tiredly “O-okay, but why? Why would you hel-he-help me? I’m just a dirty, useless human; and you are a 6 foot skeleton. What good am I?” You finish wiping your eyes with your right arm, the one that isn’t clinging onto the skeleton.  
“INFACT I AM 6 FOOT 5 HUMAN AND,” he pauses, then stops and places you on the ground carefully, “Human, you are strong, strong enough to survive like that for so long; human I do not care about what you think you are. To me, The Great Papyrus, you have so much ****integrity in your soul and YOU WILL NEVER BE ALONE AGAIN!” it, no Papyrus finishes. You blush at his speech and end the conversation with “I’m no one special Papyrus, but: thank you. Now how far is your house from here?” Papyrus picksed you up and then laughs, which sounds suspiciously like Skeletor, and then continued at his usual breakneck pace. Papyrus made you feel so much happier then and you don’t ever want to leave him or his optimism and kindness, it reminds you of _the actual person_ who helped you; but you have a feeling that Papyrus won’t leave.

Your internal revere is cut of by Papyrus clearing his throat and then (nervously?) laughing and h- ‘Wait, I DON'T KNOW PAPYRUS’ GENDER’ you quickly interrupt Papyrus and ask him the question, rather awkwardly “uh sorry Papyrus, but I uh, I uh Idon’tknowyourgender.” you covered your face as you complete the sentence and then he laughs out “NYEH HEH HEH. HUMAN I WAS JUST ABOUT TO ASK YOU ABOUT YOUR NAME, SEEMS WE BOTH FORGOT SOMETHING IMPORTANT!’ you chuckle at his response and then he continues, “I AM A GUY HUMAN.” you finish chuckling and answer his question, telling him your name. You both fall into a comfortable silence and he adjusts his hold on you until he is carrying you as if you were his bride, you blush at this and laugh nervously, after you get ahold of your self-consciousness you carry on; now admiring the view as you are carried up to what you believe is Monsterton.

You’d say that it takes another 5 minutes for Papyrus to come screeching to a halt outside of a rather homely looking house, it sends log cabin vibes right up your spine and was quite obviously custom built. Outside of the house are two mailboxes, purely decorative as the house has a letterbox on the front door, despite this one of the mailboxes is stuffed and overflowing, when you ask Papyrus about this he groans and replies “UGH, MY BROTHER ABSOLUTELY REFUSES TO CLEAN IT UP, THE WORST IS THAT _HE_ EVEN SUGGESTED IT AS A MOMENTO TO OUR UNDERGROUND HOME AND ASSURED ME THAT THE POSTMAN WOULD NOT PUT THE POSTMAIL IN THEM, AND HE WAS RIGHT, BUT POSTMAIL AND LETTERS _STILL_ WERE PUT INTO HIS MAILBOX. I SWEAR HE IS PRANKING ME ACROSS TIME AND SPACE _AGAIN_!” Papyrus finishes with another, loud, groan. You begin to laugh at your fri- no you don’t have _those_ anymore until you realise what he said about a _brother_ and you nervously question Papyrus ”uh Pa-Papyrus, does your uh b-brother _live_ with you?”  
His response fills you with dread “WHY, OF COURSE HUMAN, AFTERALL IF I DID NOT LOOK AFTER THE LAZYBONES WHO KNOWS WHAT WILL HAPPEN?” Panic rising you think of _any_ excuse as to not go into the invitingly cosy looking house when Papyrus halts your worries with, “ALAS DO NOT FEAR HUMAN FOR I ASSURE YOU THAT MY BOONDOGGLING BROTHER WILL NOT HARM YOU AND IF HE DOES THEN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL NOT PAY HIS TAB AT GRILLBY’S FOR THE NEXT MONTH AND HE SHALL NOT BE ABLE GO TO THE GREASE BATH!” This consoles you, but you do ask Papyrus his brothers name and what Grillby’s is. “HUMAN I AM SO GLAD YOU HAVE NOT BEEN INTRODUCED TO GRILLBY’S, THAT PUB SERVES THE MOST GREASY FOOD IN THE ENTIRE UNDERGROUND, OR AT LEAST IT DID, BUT I BELIEVE THE OVERGROUND EQUIVALENT IS EXACTLY THE SAME. ANYWHO MY BROTHER’S NAME IS THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, OR AT LEAST IT WOULD BE IF HE ACTUALLY DID ANYTHING, INSTEAD IT IS SIMPLY SANS.”  
You end up laughing by the time he finishes, but still manage to choke out “Pap-Papyrus, he sounds great.”  
“WHY THANK YOU HUMAN, BUT I MUST WARN YOU; SANS IS DANGEROUS… HE LOVES TO JAPE AND PRANK PEOPLE ACROSS TIME AND SPACE AS I HAVE MENTIONED. BUT! HE IS MORE DANGEROUS THAN THIS AS HE DOES THE WORST THING IMAGINABLE HUMAN.” Now your nervous again. Who knew that the kindest person ever could have such a brother, oh wait; you have an idea. Noticing your new worried expression Papyrus carries on, “YES HUMAN, MY BROTHER, SANS PLAGUES MY LIFE WITH… PUNS!” How could h- wait, puns? Puns? SERIOUSLY PUNS? Fine. this is Papyrus afterall, maybe he just has a different sense of humour, can he not stomach them? Wait. DAMNNIT! Now you see what Papyrus means. Groaning you reply. “Papyrus, as much of nuisance they can be I think I can survive them, I am a tough cookie after all.”  
Papyrus cringes as he replies “HUMAN, YOU ARE WALKING DOWN A SLIPPERY SLOPE, I SUGGEST YOU STOP”  
“What?!” you ask, unnerved.  
“YOU JUST SAID. NEW-SANS” a disappointed Papyrus explained to your bewildered face. You giggle at him and explain, “No-no Papyrus! I would never do something it's obvious that these jokes don’t tickle your funny bone…” you facepalmed and Papyrus pushes past you and opens the front door, exclaiming “SANS! COME HERE AND WELCOME OUR NEW FRIEND.”  
From across the house a deep voice jovially says back, “but papyrus i’m bone tired.”  
“THAT IS IT SANS, COME DOWN HERE AND STOP PLAGUING OUR GUEST WITH YOUR INSUFFERABLE RENDITION OF ‘HUMOUR’.”  
“ok”  
“SANS YOU HAVEN’T MOVED!” You begin to giggle at their conversation.  
“ok”  
“SANS GREET OUR NEW FRIEND.” Now you snort and break down into laughter over the brothers.  
“ok”  
“SANS COME DOWN HERE OR I’LL BE FORCED TO USE MY _SPECIAL ATTACK_ ”  
“o- wait paps that's not necessary” the voice, Sans you guess, is now sounding urgent.  
“YOU HAVE THREE SECONDS.” Papyrus announces.  
You hear someone try to move upstairs and then a thud, followed by a “woah paps you know i can’t get there that quickly right? I’m a bit tied up”  
“I WILL IGNORE YOUR PUN AND REMIND YOU THAT YES, YES YOU CAN GET HERE IN YOUR LAST SECOND.”  
“but papy-”  
“HALF A SECOND”  
“ugh, fine” suddenly, as if by magic - oh wait - a short skeleton in basketball shorts, slippers and a ketchup stained turtleneck appears next to Papyrus; understandably you shriek and hide behind Papyrus.  
“HUMAN I KNOW THE KETCHUP STAIN IS UNSETTLING BUT REALLY, HIDING FROM IT? ANYWAY SANS, THIS IS MY NEW FRIEND” he then tells Sans your name.  
“huh papyrus you _really_ know how to pick ‘em don’t you? anyway heya human, the names sans, sans the skeleton.” he holds out his right hand for you to shake. You go to shake it even as Papyrus tries to warns you with a “NO HUMA-” he is cut of be a large farting sound and your hand is pressed against rubber, not bone. It takes a second to click in your mind before you slap Sans, did you say slap you meant attempted to as Sans disappears and then reappears an inch away from you hand. He laughs and then says “what? you should see your face right now, you look _dead_ funny”  
You splutter blurt out “We-well not _everyone_ I meet is magic teleporting skeleton. _And_ that is so not how you greet people.”  
“eh you’re the only one to complain and yeesh you got nothin’ to say about greeting people properly, i mean look at you” he turns to Papyrus - leaving you quite embarrassed. “i mean seriously paps, where did you get this one?”  
“SANS STOP INSULTING OUR GUEST! I FOUND MY _FRIEND_ ON A PARK BENCH. AND AS OUR GUEST THEY WILL BE STAYING WITH US. NO BUTS SANS”  
“i don’t think that's exactly true paps” is Sans rebuttal.  
Confused Papyrus asks “WHY NOT SANS?”  
“well i mean if we got a human in the house then there is a butt here now.”  
Papyrus groans and you snort, “HUMAN DON’T ENCOURAGE HIM AND SANS THAT WAS TERRIBLE AND YOU SHOULD FEEL ASS-AMED OF YOURSELF!”  
You stand shocked for a moment until you follow Sans’ lead and burst into giggles.  
“NOW BEFORE ANY OF US GET COLD LET'S GO INSIDE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next time children!  
> and yes you are all now kids  
> HAVE FUN  
> *author fled*


	4. How Much?

You step into the skeleton brothers house and look around in awe. How rich were they? The open-planned house put you on the right side of the living room; a beautifully decorated masterpiece. A flatscreen occupied the wall infront of you which then had two love seats, both made of leather, infront of it, alternatively there was also two bean bags. Opposite the TV was the window which had two antique arm chairs looking out into the street. The floor was carpeted a deep red and had a round skull and crossbones rug in the centre. Directly infront of you was the biggest kitchen you’d ever seen. Two ovens, a fridge with a freezer and then a mini-fridge next to it. Even the sink looked glorious, pearly white with beautifully carved handles. In the kitchen was also the washing machine and drying machine. You stood stock still whilst you breathed it in, and that was only two rooms, you expect there to be a dining room somewhere to your left and you hadn’t even seen upstairs, or the back garden. You took a step forward, careful not to put your dirty shoes on the carpet and instead look at the skeletons behind you, mainly Papyrus, and very, very, so very calmly say “Just  _ how  _ rich are you!”   
The response does not help your nerves, “whats the exchange rate for monster gold again pap?” You can smell the smugness.  
“ONE GOLD COIN IS EQUAL TO £800 SANS, YOU REALLY SHOULD KNOW THAT BY NOW” Uh? What! Gold is their main currency and...  
“I know but, how much do we still have?”  Smugness overload.   
“WE HAVE 2000 GOLD STILL BROTHER, WE ARE RUNNING A BIT LOW REALLY” you quickly calculate how many pounds they have. The result… 1.6 million and that's low? “How in the hell is £1.6 million  _ low _ !” you exclaim, barely believing what you just heard. ‘WELL HUMAN BEFORE WE CAME OVERGROUND WE HAD… 10,000? YEAH 10,000 GOLD!” He finished. You don’t think your mouth could be hanging lower. “heh thanks bro, now are we gonna introduce our guest to the house or not?” Scrap what you thought previously. He winked. He’s a skeleton and he just winked… Yep you don’t think your jaws going to meet the roof of your mouth anytime soon. “GOOD IDEA BROTHER! HUMAN YOU ARE CURRENTLY IN THE LIVING ROOM. AHEAD OF US IS THE KITCHEN, TO THE LEFT IS THE DINING ROOM WHERE BREAKFAST AND DINNER WILL BE SERVED B I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, UPSTAIRS IS THE BATHROOM AND SANS’ AND  MY BEDROOM. WE ALSO HAVE A SPARE ROOM UP THERE.”

This piques your interest, as you realise something, “Uhhh Papyrus, where am I going to sleep?”  
Papyrus goes to answer, then he pauses. Defeated. Sans chips in though “well i don’t know about you paps, but can’t your friend sleep on the couch until we get the spare room set up?”  
Papyrus immediately perks up and states, “THAT IS A BRILLIANT IDEA SANS, HUMAN I AM SORRY TO ADMIT YOU WILL BE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH UNTIL MY BROTHER AND I FIX UP THE SPARE ROOM FOR YOUR USE. WAIT  _ SANS  _ WE BOTH KNOW THAT YOU AREN’T GOING TO ACTUALLY HELP!”  
“huh, guess you caught me red handed bro” Sans said as he lifts his left hand to reveal… ketchup, yup ketchup all over it. “SANS THAT IS NOT A GOOD JOKE!”   
“Yeah you’re right bro guess i’ll have to ketchup on my game, but don’t worry i’m not gonna get into a pickle over any of ‘em. awe come on paps don’t tell me ya feeling salty.”  
“OH MY GOD SANS! PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF MY NON-EXISTENT EAR DRUMS PLEASE STOP.” Exclaims Papyrus, “ANYWAYS HUMAN, LET ME SAVE YOU FROM SANS AND ESCORT YOU TO YOUR ROO- UH COUCH!”  
You giggle and then say, “Why thank you my knight in shining armour!.” and then proceed to fall into Papyrus’ arms. The cute cinnamon roll of a skeleton lights up in a rewarding (orange?) blush and picks you up, too carefully for your liking, - you swear he treats you like a barbie doll at this point - and leaps 2 feet further into the room until your deposited on top of the loveseat… it is gloriously lovely and soo comfortable; you even think it tops the couch in yo- NO,  _  not again _ that is  _ behind  _ you. Unfortunately you think that Papyrus noticed you internal… moment. As he questions “HUMAN, YOU DO NOT SEEM COMFORTABLE, WHAT CAN I DO TO HELP YOUR PLIGHT?”   
“Uhhh, it’s nothing Papyrus, I was ughh just uh thinking that uh… sleeping? Yeah slee-sleeping would be easier without you two in the room?” Sure let's go with that.  
As the two skele-brothers leave the room you admire the interesting pattern on the ceiling, it seems to be moving, wobbl-

You fell asleep,  _ again _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, there won't actually be a new chapter next Saturday, instead I'm going to rewrite the first two insanely short chapters.
> 
> Also, heres a question:  
> Red  
> Blue  
> Orange  
> Black  
> Pick you favourite colour


	5. Burning Passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uhh? Hi.  
> Now I guess this chapter may be a little NSFW... possibly?  
> Just proceed with caution okay.

You are rushed awake and as you look above everything is out of focus and you think you hear distant noise. It’s very annoying. You then notice that you feel… lightheaded? Like, you uh; are bleeding? But weren’t you safe at Papy- Oh shit, the fire...

Everything suddenly snaps back into focus and you can make out two skeletons above you, both looking distressed, yet Sans (on your left) seems more tense? Than anything else. Papyrus on the other hand is actually crying and you finally make out their, no Papyrus’ shouts “HUMAN COME ON HUMAN STAY. STAY WITH US. SANS GET THE BANDAGES NOW!”  
Sans seems to have been knocked out of a trance, and hastily replies “uh, sure bro.” He then disappears. You finally speak, your voice is hoarse, tired and sounds distant “Pa- *cough* Papyrus... arm.” You say revealing your injury, which you had forgot about, to the skeleton. “HUMAN STAY STILL, SANS PASS ME THE BANDAGES AND HOLD THE HUMAN DOWN. THE BLOODS COMING FROM THE HUMAN’S LEFT ARM!” Everything gets heavier? When Papyrus finishes… must be blood loss you think, yet you just notice that Sans isn’t actually holding you down - weird - Papyrus has rolled your sleeve up… revealing something that makes you feel faint. A green and pulsing gash… with burn marks all around it - it’s clearly infected… the blood is black. You almost pass out again, but an electric shock is sent through your body… causing you to gasp out in pain… and with something you haven’t felt for years… your body heats up pleasurably. “HUMAN HOLD STILL, I AM GOING TO HAVE TO USE HEALING MAGIC… I KNOW HOW IT AFFECTS HUMAN, BUT YOU MAY NOT-” He frowns as he cuts himself off… you try not to think about what he was going to say. Instead you nod, and immediately regret it as pain… pain floods all across your neck and head. Leaving you with a headache… scratch that, a _migraine_ … Pain from the burns, gash and migraine are all suddenly felt and you yelp jumping up… a grunt is heard to your right, Sans? And Papyrus physically pushes you back down onto… what are you on? You go to ask, but you jaw locks up in pain… you are now rendered paralysed from the neck up due to pain… Papyrus looks at you and says something… you can’t make out the words. He waits for you to react, and then decides to do it. Yelling something to Sans?

Your thoughts are interrupted as another spark of lightning is sent up your arm and across your body… you _moan_ at the sensation… unlike anything masturbation could give you. The electricity has also numbed your entire body… pain non-existent. Yet, somehow even as your nerves are numbed the overwhelming heat is still felt; curious. You are interrupted by another lightning strike, causing you to arch your back as pleasure fills your abdomen. You manage to look up in between your pants to see Papyrus send you an apologetic look before another bolt of electricity is sent up your spine leaving you a mumbling and drooling mess… you can barely think; to your disappointment another jolt is not sent your way and you whine at its absence. Through half-lidded eyes you feel the weight on your body end and Papyrus leave the room… he looks guilty. You fall asleep five minutes later… and have the most intense dream for years.

 

You wake up; and after half a second of wondering why your underwear is damp your face lights up in a blush. You bury your head into the love seat’s cushions as you realise why your pants are damp; you also remember the pain you were in and take a look at your body… wait why are you topless? Your panic ends when you look at your left arm… there isn’t even a scar? Magic is… something - that is for sure. You also look down onto your stomach and flinch… you can easily see your ribs - you almost look like those starving african children you saw on TV as a child… shit. But no burn marks. How? They didn’t heal that the- actually you wouldn’t know, would you?

What do you do now? It would be awkward to go and poke around in there house; what even is the time, but what do you do whilst you wait for one of them to find you? It has been sooo long since you were even in a house, do you still know how they work? What if you go and break something? What is Papyrus kicks you out of the house for doing something? No, you can’t risk losing your chance at happiness… You _need_ it, without that chance what will you do in life? Go back to the streets? Back to the public humiliation, back to the fires… back to those _looks_ ? ‘No’ you decide ‘I can’t go back to that. I don’t care what I need to do. I will stay here… at all costs’ With your mind made up you settle back down onto the couch, ignoring the dampness in your pants and how chilly it is to be topless. Instead you take a closer look at the living room, It was a beautiful burgundy colour… Ok you will admit, this is boring… But you still don’t want to ruin your chances of becoming _normal_ of being an actual human… even if that is impossible… Wait! Is it possible to become a monster? If you could get magic or something then maybe you could apply for monster citizenship… and if you had magic then you could be a normal monster, after all they were diverse… this could actually work! And if you are going to be a monster then staying with two skeleton monsters would be _perfect_ they should be the closest thing to human that’s possible.

Your epiphany is interrupted by large steps, Papyrus? And then a - very loud - whisper “Human? Are You Awake Yet. If You Sleep Anymore You Will Become Sans.”  
"Papyrus! Uhhh, thank you? You know for the uhh… healing?” Your reply comes close to a mutter at the end.   
Papyrus, in all his loud glory states “YOU ARE QUITE WELCOME HUMAN! I UHH KNOW HOW DISTRESSING FOR YOU, BUT I AM GLAD YOU ARE NOW OKAY!” He then continues, sounding very worried and actually quiet, “I also saw your… other… marks, I was too tired to heal them at the time, but if you want me to I can”  
You immediately blush at his mention of your: Darkest moments, and hastily cover your cross your arms, and stutter “N-no, i-it-its O-OK Pap-Papyrus… you d-don’t ne-need to do tha-that for m-me.” Half way through you began to cry, recklessly. Papyrus, the blessed skeleton gathers your small frame in his arms and hugs you - you cry on his shoulder as the skeleton comforts you. A minute into this you hear shuffling as Sans makes his way down the stairs, when he enters your line of sight you swear he _glares_ at you for a second and then relaxes into his usual smile, which now seems creepy, and says “paps come on bro, why wasn’t i invited to the early morning hug fest?”

“WELL BROTHER, I WAS JUST COMFORTING THE HUMAN, BESIDES WE BOTH KNOW YOU WOULD RUIN THE HUG WITH SOME TERRIBLE PUN. ALSO DID YOU GET A SPARE SHIRT?”  
“here" he passes you a white top... it _stinks_ , but you still put it on, "i think you’re right there bro, what you just said is no fibula, tibia honest i do think that you are in the right, this time.”  
“SANS!”  
“nah you’re just being a bit too sternum for my tastes”  
“SANS NO”  
“sans yes”  
“UGH HUMAN,” Papyrus then proceeds to lower you to the floor, “WOULD YOU LIKE TO TRY THE GREAT PAPYRUS’ BREAKFAST SPAGHETTI?”  
“and remember, any other type of spaghetti is simply an impasta. only someone without any noodles wouldn’t know that” Sans winks as he finishes. His brother groaning.  
“Sure Papyrus, some spaghetti right now sounds great” as if to punctuate what you just said your stomach rumbles.  
“i sure hope you can stomach it kiddo, if not don’t you dare go an’ g-rumble about it” Sans quips, much to your distaste and Papyrus’ annoyment as the tall Skeleton grumbles something about lazy skeletons. “besides human if you don’t put any meat on those bones you’ll end up a skeleton, buuutt i think ya like bones a bit toooo much” You face erupts into red as you grab Papyrus’ hand and rush him into the kitchen. Sans laughs and finishes with, “ya should’ve taken my brother out to dinner first ‘HUMAN’” In the kitchen you stop; and and you look up at Papyrus, you dismiss his worried look at drag him over to the counter. When he glances back at you, you remind him he has some breakfast spaghetti to make; his skull immediately lights up in a beam he laughs out a “NYEH HEH HEH” and proceeds to make the pasta… without any skeleton to distract you… your legs begin to feel weak. You start to crumple only to save yourself by grasping the counter top, rather hurriedly. As you begin to calm down the stress your body has been through the last few days finally catches up: A large growl erupts from your stomach as the aforementioned area gnaws in pain, the few hours of unconsciousness you have had these last days are hardly enough to account for all the action your body has been through, it’s now an uphill bat- no war to keep your eyes open… ‘If only Papyrus’ allowed me to _sleep_ ’ wait, but Papyrus saved you why would you want him to allow you to bleed out; after all you finally have ho- oh, that’s why… at this point you are lying on top of the counter.. Your head being cradled by your arms… you faintly hear the noise of pans and “NYEH HEH HEHS”, they were about to send you to sleep, when you are woken up by “COME ON HUMAN!  THE BREAKFAST SPAGHETTI IS READY” In response your body jumps, you flush and groggily reply. “Uh… uh Sure Papy...rus - some spa..ghet..ti sounds… great” you give him a tried smile, and then follow the energised skeleton back through the lounge to the table… admittedly rather slowly. You almost collapse into your chair, not paying attention as Sans teleports into his seat, earning a grumble from Papyrus “SANS! STOP BEING SUCH A LAZYBONES, YOU HAVE LEGS - USE THEM!”  
“but, bro, i left my legs in the bathroom.”  
“REALLY SANS?”  
“yeah” Sans then proceeds to pull up his shorts… you don’t see what happens,  
but Papyrus’ reaction does make you laugh, “SANS HAVE YOU NO SHAME! I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU, GO GET YOUR LEGS. IMMEDiATELY!”  
“i guess you can’t stand me?”  
“NO SANS, I CAN’T STAND WITH YOUR JOKES… SANS!”  
“yeah bro?”  
“... UGH. HUMAN LET’S EAT OUR SPAGHETTI… UH HUMAN?”  
“Wha…? Uh oh Pap?”  
“UH HUMAN… WHY IS YOUR HEAD IN THE SPAGHETTI… I DON’T THINK THAT’S HOW HUMANS EAT…” Your head shoots straight up, making the spaghetti in your hair flop down onto your face, its heat making you jump out of your seat and swear. “Shit, shit shit! Papyrus i’m gonna be right back, okay?” At this point Sans, the smug bastard, is straight up laughing at you, he is hunched over… and then falls of his chair… Papyrus, the sweetheart, looks at you for a second - then nods. You quickly flee to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It that technically NSFW?  
> Hell if I know.  
> Anyways, next time some fluff! heaven knows reader needs some.


	6. Knife to meet you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh. Well, guess what the cat shat out today?
> 
>  
> 
> (Trigger Warning: Self-Harm)

“In and out” You try to calm yourself down with these words, “You can do this… remember he believes in you” You look up into the bathroom mirror and flinch. Your face is flush and wet. You still can’t believe it… How could you  _ already  _ mess this up. It’s like they said… you aren’t normal, you can’t function in society; whenever you do something like  _ this  _ will  _ always  _ happen. ‘I mean look at me’ and you flinch your gaze away from your face, too…  _ ashamed  _ to look at yourself. You don’t deserve this. You deserve your concrete bed. Your grey hell. Tears began swimming your vision and you fall onto your knees clutching your head, a headache clouding your thoughts. Your senses slowly begin to shut off; Soon you can only see, all smell has been overpowered by a rank smell, and all you can hear is  _ static _ , buzzing around your head - clouding your thoughts even more…

But, you know on way to solve this, this… numbness. You can solve this, you can go back down there like  _ everything  _ is  _ fine _ . You, slowly, stand. Grabbing the sink and using it as a support you hoist yourself onto your feet, turning around you open the large cupboard that’s behind the sink and mirror, and open it. Inside you see what you are looking for, a first aid kit with bandage scissors… “D-do I rea-really n-need to do thi-this?” You mutter allowed, but you can barely hear it… The static intensifies, and you almost drop to your knees… but stay on your feet. As the static grows louder, you find yourself not  _ caring _ about promises you made to yourself months ago… you  _ need  _ this, already you can feel your skin  _ ache  _ an itch which can only be scratched with the scissors in your hands. You separate the two blades of the scissors, and hold the instrument to your relief  by the left blade and grip… You raise the scissors, ready to take the plunge - ready to relieve yourself of the terrible  _ itch _ to end the buzzing, ju-jus’ s-s-so yo-you c-ca-can be  _ n-normal. _ Even if it is only long enough for another puncture to be made… the power in your hand, the anticipation to be normal os overpowering. You. Just. Need. To.

“HUMAN? YOU HAVE BEEN IN THE BATHROOM FOR 36 MINUTES AND 47 SECONDS NOW. I AM FAIRLY SURE THAT IS LONG ENOUGH FOR YOU TO RELIEVE YOURSELF. I WILL BEING COMING IN IN A MOMENT.” Papyrus,  the life saver interrupts your… train of thoughts. You quickly squeak out a “I-I--I’ll be right out in a m-moment P-P-Pap-Papyrus!” you hastily put away the first aid kit, but not the scissors - you can’t bring yourself to, after all you  _ need  _ it and stuff it in your pocket. You splash water on your face, in a futile effort to wipe away your blush. After straightening your clothes up, you turn around and open the bathroom door.

 

_ FInally _ , you are alone again after that… incredibly awkward breakfast Papyrus ran out of the house, when he realised he was late for training? Then Sans just, well left. He disappeared… you guess he went to work, but who knows? It is… hard to distract yourself without Papyrus. You spent the morning washing dishes and exploring the house fully… Papyrus’ room is: something, it’s clearly an adult’s room because of the decor, yet the toys, bed and books… make it seem almost childish? Papyrus  _ is  _ an adult, he is responsible like one, yet he seems… too innocent to be one. You also think that Sans forgot to lock his bedroom door, he  _ does  _ have a padlock on it; The brothers seem to be polar opposites, Papyrus the responsible adult, yet the child at heart and Sans the… knowledgeable one, he knows how to be an adult. Yet he is lazy and immature… and his room. You think that 3 years ago you would’ve have vomited in your mouth if you smelt  _ that  _ then. They seem to have been made for each other, even further to a degree than twins can be - almost like they were… manufactured. Is that how monster children work? Or maybe only skeleton monsters.

*TICK* *TOCK* TICK* *TOCK* *DING*

The hour bell brings you back to reality...looking at their, impressively, ancient grandfather clock you note that it’s now 2…   
How the  _ hell  _ are you going to entertain yourself for another until Papyrus gets home? Well… they do have a TV…

 

Yep. Its official, being homeless is more exciting than not having a  _ job _ … How? Well.. The last 2 hours definitely say something. You mean there’s only so many times you can flick through TV channels, the Soaps, Rom Coms and Sitcoms have all already started and are far too in for you to enjoy their inside jokes. The Comedy channels aren’t on yet. You are  _ not  _ watching sports or children's TV. And then there is MTT TV. No, you are not watching another fucking episode of  _ that  _ garbage. So now you are trying (read failing) to distract yourself by studying the ceiling pattern… Yep, this is your life. Whoop! And your arms… your arms are really itchy; but scratching them does  _ nothing _ , it just makes the itch worse. Not only that, but your jeans are getting really uncomfortable.... Your pocket is  _ aching _ . And this is getting too hard to ignore. There is nothing else to distract you, the only things you can feel are the itching and aching and… nothing. There is a void in your chest, and an emptiness in your gut. You wan- no.  _ Need  _ to solve it, you may regret this later but, right now, this is your cure. You send a hand down to your jeans and reach inside the pocket, grasping the  _ blade _ , you shiver in anticipation, taking the  _ blade _ out of your pocket you are granted immediate relief as the  _ ache _ on your thigh fades. In its place the  _ itch _ on your arm pulse and becomes  _ painful _ . You admire the  _ blade _ for a second, taking in its sharpness and then you raise it above your arm… You try to mentally steel yourself, but the  _ pain  _ is far too present and you take the plunge. Stabbing the  _ blade _ into your arm.

You gasp and everything suddenly snaps into focus. You try to take the bandage scissors out of you arm, but it is lodged there… you shriek; why did you do that? Why, why, why! No no no no this is not how this is supposed to happen, you can’t have  _ them _ find out about it, if they see it they’ll be proven right. No! That can’t happen, it won't happen. You have to hide.

*DRIP* *DROP*

You look down in horror as your blood fills the carpet. You do what you are so fucking  _ great  _ at and run… not out of the house though, not like  _ last time _ . Instead you hide in Sans’ room, using toilet roll to try to stem your bleeding. However… you efforts are futile and soon you fall asleep.

 

**“heya hows things hangin’”** ****  
You wake up to… well death. A smiling skull looks down at you, not like Papyrus’ this one is round and has no eyes.  
**“heh heh heh, there you are”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That. That was hard to write.  
> Fuuuckkk. Look I'm not depressed and when I write this shit I feel so fucking sorry for all those that are.  
> I just know I'm screwing up with how depression actually works... and I feel so... bad when I write things like this.


	7. Madness? No, Much Worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya...  
> wait, I've got nothing to say here... oh  
> Sorry!

**“so human, how are things?”** **  
**“Wha-a? Wh-who ar-”  
“ **nevermind now.”** it pauses, and then continues, **“i don’t know** **how you did it, but if you continue you’re in for a Bad Time”** **  
**The room suddenly regains light, the skull is not the only thing here, it has a body and the room… it a disaster. A twinge of pain from your arm reminds you of… the scissors. You meet the skulls now regained eye lights, no it’s Sans. At that realisation you immediately blush in embarrassment, he caught you in his room, bleeding from self-harm… ‘Fuck my life’. You try to get away from Sans, to escape this… situation, you plead with him “So-sorry Sans! I-” You break off and wince in pain… the scissors are _painful_ , “Look, Sans p-pl-please don’t tell P-Papyrus”  
“don’t worry _human_ ” he almost snarls the word out, “papyrus won’t know”  
“T-th-thank y-you S-Sans!” You sob out, never, ever do you want Papyrus to be… you don’t actually know; disappointed, sad, angry? Why would you care about what he thinks? You’ve known him for 3 days. Why are you attached? After the incident you promised yourself to never get close to _anyone_ that ‘actual person’ cemented that belief into your head, but now you are relying on skeletons to help you! That is not normal. And now you think that you can become a monster? You are definitely mad, that is impossible. “But monsters _should_ be impossible” you mutter to yourself  
‘what was that human?’ Sans challenges.  
And now you are right back in the room _shit_ you forgot this was happening, you reply - your voice hoarse from your ugly sobs - “N-nothing! Please S-sans j-just let me rest. I-I’m fine” you trail off at the end of your answer.  
“human,” Sans grumbles, “you have a choice. go back or well. **You** ** _don’t_** **want to know what will happen next.** ”  
Understandingly, you flinch at his tone and words, backing up to the wall in… fear. “Wh-what? Sans, what do you mean?” You wait for his response… your nerves drowning you.  
 **“heh heh heh, like you don’t know what i mean. i can see** ** _it_** **you know. Now do i have to repeat myself?”** **  
**You really, really, really should run from this, he doesn’t want you here. You aren’t supposed to be here. Leave, and it will get better. You shake your head and state “N-no.”  
“really i’m impressed human. one. last. chance.”  
Why did you do that! Idiot! Get out, get out. GET OUT! You being to breathe. Just realising you had stopped… heavily. But “I am staying” is what you say.  
He laughs. And then well his left eye erupts into a downright terrifying blue flame. And you are harshly plucked from the wall into the air. He then winks and flings you out of the window. It smashes and you shriek… You sail into the cold night air, covered in glass, blood, tears and piss. When you crash land… you, once again, (You swear it’s like the author only knows how to progress time through endless unconsciousness) black out.

 

You wake up. Blearily wondering how you got to a park, after all you fell asleep in an alley. Did someone find you? Worriedly you spring up to look for your belongings… gone. Your everything just gone… well you had your glass- no. No. No. NO! Where are they? Fuck everything else, your life is shit. But you need your glasses, even if you can’t use them, you have to have them. Who took them… without them your last reason just… gone.

You feel like you are forgetting something, but no without the glasses… what point is there? You, well they are a reminder; the last time you had happiness. When there was hope… out of everything. You had to lose that. Why, just why?   
You do something that, well maybe if you had done this prior your life wouldn’t be like this, you you begin to pray. You kneel on the park ground, the stance bover familiar yet so foreign… it takes awhile for you to put your hands together… you really don’t deserve God’s help. You, you aren’t human… why would he help you? Yet. Yet, you do it, muttering the prayer through sobs, and unsteady breaths “L-Lord… m-maybe if I’d d-done this this s-s-sooner I’d be muc-much better off. Y-yet I-I am here for your help,” your last words fall into something just louder than silence… you don't want to admit it, “L-Lord I-I don’t deserve your help. But I n-need it. I’ve l-lost my hope. My reason to exist. I need you here…” After you prayed you… well you cried. You lost your  strength, both emotionally, mentally and physically; you were lying down when you stopped crying. Too spent to do much of anything. 

Who knew that it was possible to do  _ nothing _ for so long, long enough to lose time, long enough for your sore eyes to become unfocused and of little use as they became covered in tears… even if tears were streaming down your face, you weren’t crying… only breathing. As you lied there you could feel the grass becoming damp, water penetrating the soil. Yet… these trivialities did not impact your… determination to do nothing, yes determination, this had long surpassed simple depression or apathy. You needed to forget, forget what an idiot you were, forget how no one cared for you… and without any money this was the easiest way, most efficient you found as well. Even if it was hard to get into a situation that allowed this to happen.  _ Blades _ could never do this for you, only in your true darkest hours this was your escape. Just forgetting.  _ Everything _ . At one point in time you had thought, rather foolishly, that this was healthy and after the inc- the  _ you know what _ happened thought that this was a blessing, a gift from the god you began to believe in less and less… eventually you discovered that this was not healthy, in your sanest minutes you realised that this ‘blessing’ was infact a… curse, or more aptly another punishment. For years you have known that your circumstance is your fault, how could you even  _ think _ that you deserved Papyru- wait… who?

You:  _ remember _ . You remember the foolish days when you had hope.  _ Hope _ . You are a fucking imbecile. You ‘hope’ died after that bleeding ‘actual human’ as you had so joyously called him. You having ‘hope’ is like asking hell to so kindly freeze over. At this point the trance like state you had shatters. And in its place is burning hatred and anger, yet this time not at ‘humanity’ but instead yourself. Seriously, you actually  _ wanted _ to become a monster? Are you retarded? No? Then your sanity was gone. You can’t just switch species! Monsters are made of  _ magic _ not matter. Next thing you know you’ll start believing in magic, talking rocks! You pick yourself up from the floor, briefly noticing how cold you are, until a sharp bolt of pain lights up your arm; Looking down the scissor wound has begun to scab over… good, yet it still feels  _ painful _ \- kind of like an infection, but it looks fine. Weird. Anyway you cradle your arm to stop it moving and hurting then turn around to look into the city. The Sun appears to have just risen, good. You make you way back into the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait... I do have things to say damnit!  
> Thanks for putting up with this, I know I haven't been the best when it comes to grammatical mistakes and typos. But for no longer!  
> I am happy to introduce a new system called 'Reading through you work'
> 
> Also I am going to Austria next week, I plan to still create a chapter for you on next Saturday, but it might be shorter than usual or out on Sunday.
> 
>  
> 
> Toodles!


	8. Because You Clearly Can't Get A Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, told ya there'd be a chapter.  
> Not that you doubted me...

Back to the daily grind… when you came out of the park it had to be around 5. Only some came out of their homes to face the cold morning breeze and grey clouds, one of the  _ many _ perks of being under Mt Ebott, the warm winds from the rest of the country are stopped by its slopes. Whilst most people were still sleeping you decided to wander down into the streets, looking for any sign of a sign that lead to The Cani - the river running through the city - without a job, or home there weren’t many places to wash. And after last night you need to get the blood and mud off you. So there you were, walking through a dead city to the river… a river that was also the city’s sewage outlet, but… you knew that. You only make  _ that _ mistake once, you now know where the pipe is. Ah! There it is; you saw a street sign say ‘Dog’s Avenue’. You don’t remember when you learned this but Cani means Dogs in Italian, you assume the Cani once had wolves near it and Cannibus (Latin for Dogs) became bastardised… or was named by an Italian? The City’s history is very vague and mainly folklore, at least… it was when you were at school, maybe the proof of monsters changed how the myths are viewed? You didn’t know, won’t ever know now. You turn left into Dog’s Avenue, unfortunately people are now starting to come out of their houses, now only one or two that you can see… but soon it’ll be much worse.

Swallowing your nerves, and willing any tears away you straighten out of your slouch and begin to speed walk, making sure you hug the shadows as much as possible; the people under Ebott pretend that the homeless don’t exist in the City, so much so that any beggars are chased into alleyways almost immediately. Again, another mistake you only do once. Before this. At school, it was a joke, how twilight was not the Witching Hour, but instead the ‘Bumming Hour’. That was a lie. Most homeless instead never come into direct contact with the  _ others _ .

You turn right into ‘Waterway’, one of the few streets that has ladder access to the Cani, You turn around at the ladder, making sure no one can see you, salute and dive backwards into the Cani - failing to do a somersault. When you dive into bodies of water you should breathe in before coming into to contact with the water, a mistake made once… you thought. You always knew there was something wrong with you, you weren’t human after all; but to not breathe willingly… that was something else… you were  _ that  _ far gone? You gasp as the freezing water of the Cani comes into contact with your chest, drawing water into your mouth. Stupidly as the water rusehs into your hanging mouth you swallow it, but don’t close your mouth. You wanted to be clean  _ damnit _ not to have your mouth washed out with water.

You faculties snap to attention and almost immediately you begin struggling. You try to grit your teeth, but another waves makes you gasp for oxygen. You limbs being flinging themselves wildly towards the light… if only your attempts worked.   
Drowning, not sure if you would want anyone to go this way - not even yourself - yet here you are, struggling as you gasped for the impossible, air, Yet… drowning. No, no… NO! With a new found strength you began to coordinate your limbs, making panicked waving into steady strokes; ‘come on, come… on. I… I, no’ your strokes begin to falter as black covers your vision… bile rises in your throat and your lungs…  _ burn _ . Somehow, you get to the surface of the water. Barely conscious you don’t try to stop the bile as it escapes your mouth, neither do you attempt to swim, letting the current carry you to safet- well.

 

Your eyes blearily look towards the sky, clouds - blurrier than usual - dance for your eyes, you giggle at the spectacle, thinking that and wishing that you could touch them. A wave interrupts your daydream and forces you under water. Looking under the water you make out the grey structure of a pipe barely 20 feet away. Your senses come back to you, that’s the sewage pipe. Quickly you peek back over the water and make way for the construction ladder next the the pipe, you don’t bother looking at the sky, don’t bother noticing how it is almost midday. 

People walking along the river do notice you though. In particular a skeleton, a tall one at that, does notice you. He is on the other side of the river though and rushes of to the nearest bridge.

You reach the ladder, as you are about to grasp a rung, another wave breaks your concentration, it sweeps you away, straight into the path of the sewage water. Unthinking you breathe in water. As the wave breaks along the pipe you resurface, now a few feet after the pipe. Desperately you begin to swim back towards the pipe. Trying to fight through the river’s flow. Your success is… limited. You manage to fight the flow, but not enough to actually begin to get closer to the pipe. Your body had not recovered from its oxygen deprivation fully and soon you find your body being led down the river at the water’s behest. 

You float aimlessly for a while, dropping in and out of consciousness for around 20 minutes, then your ‘sleep’ is so rudely interrupted by. A wall. As you come out of your slumber you very nearly lose control in the water but a quick grasp of a pole next to you stops your body from being carried further into the river. Looking up at the pole, it is infact a rung, there are more above it. It takes a few seconds for you to realise  _ why  _ you need the ladder. When it does click in your mind you want to slap yourself, yet if you did that then… let’s just say you have had enough of river water for today… no more like the next month. You climb up the ladder, slower than usual… a few hours of water and clothes does that to most people. You look up into the sky. “Fuck”, you mutter it has to be at least 4 now… shit.

Your stomach grumbles, and it sends convulsions though your body, doubling you over as pain and bile rises to your head. ‘Turns out not eating for a day and bathing in sewage was not the best plan of action’ you grumble mentally, Just as you retch. It does take few of them, but soon watery bile is being ejected from your mouth.

You collapse onto concrete, wet with tear (you were crying?) and bile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See ya next week!


	9. Intermission II: Demons of Future-Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll... I'm back  
> Yeah... I know it has only been a week of hiatus.

_“Heh… Who knew? Well… I should’ve”_

_That, that is what you had been told yourself for awhile. Given your… predicament… heh. No one had helped you, not after him. You don’t even though where you are now… Somewhere in the alleyways; not even your fellow… people would see you now. He had seemed like such a good thing, and almost was. When he left what was left of your life and what you had begun to build wilted… and then fell to dust._

_You forgot to count the days, ‘forgot’ to look upwards and barely acknowledged when the light from the sun… left; Even if the moon… does affect you… you, without the Sun, its light bringing some small reminder of the hope you once had… you feel worse.  
_ _The loneliness and misery once felt in the sun…_ changes _into a beast. A gnawing pain that grasps your mind and makes it sear, far worse than any hangover you could ever have, the worse thing you could. Ever. experience._

_Well; that is what you thought, until_ then _. The day went… normal… curled up into the morning light from the Sun seared its way into your mind, forcing you to awaken, then your stomach would remind you of its existence, well dying existence… after… getting what you guess could be ‘food’ you returned to your previous stance, curled up… until dusk._

_Dusk, then you began to feel… well, you began to_ not _feel; a deep numbness stretched across your mind and body, emanating from your chest. At, well; at first you thought, no_ hoped _that you had finally gone and done it, if this was death then… you were glad. It took a day and the increasingly felt presence of an itch for you to realise that death was not what was happening.  
_ _When you can’t feel, yet still didn’t have the… energy… to do anything there are only a few places a mind will turn. You forget, when you… ,decided is the wrong word, but… there are no others to describe the compulsion or need to… feel, began to crave the feel of a_ blade _or when you chose that path. But, you did choose it._

_Almost without a conscious choice you had stood up,_ almost _being the important word, Most alleys in the city were often homes to the many drunks and homeless; they tended to leave… detritus. As such finding a suitably sharp object was not a chore… you sometimes make yourself forget the excitable anticipation that flooded your system when you found your first_ blade _,_ _a piece of glass - presumably from a bottle of alcohol - you kept your first for longer than you’d like to admit. You grasped it in your hand, hard to enough to draw blood… not enough. As the first drops fell onto the concrete floor the ache in your body, evolved and became a thirst an feeling that felt instinctual, and… well before you could contemplate stopping yourself the itch ended, in its place was a glorious wave of relaxation and something akin erotic euphoria, as blood seeped from the wound in both arms you moaned into the night’s sky._

_The waves of relief felt that night haunt your memory… the way such a terrible act could possibly make you feel… it disturbs you. After you came to your senses you… washed._

 

And washed  
And Washed  
**And Washed**

 

 

 

**  
**  
**AND WASHED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be honest: Writing this chapter has been hard, I just felt so... unmotivated?  
> Yeah.. thats right, but I am not going to stop the fic, but some Saturdays you may not get a chapter of this, instead I think I may revive Please Define Life https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840698/chapters/20272006, my long defunct fic on AO3.  
> But, this will be the main pic I write, I might continue PDL properly after this has been finished.
> 
>    
> Wait! Just so you all know this fic is split up into Arcs, 6 of them to be exact.  
> You are currently in Habitation, and Habitation is gonna end in a few weeks, Consolidation is next
> 
> See ya next week!


	10. Back to Reality and Then Promptly Gone

Minutes (Hours?) later is when he finds you. You (almost) wished he didn’t. Not that you can really blame yourself… you left him,  even when he seemed to lik- accept you... He must have been worried sick. How could you do that to someone? You  _ idiot _ , no wonder you are homeless. His (ever so missed) voice cuts through your thoughts “HUMAN! I AM SO GLAD I FOUND YOU! WHEN…” His voice trailed off… you assume it is because he finally took in your form; currently you are curled np on your side facing the river, away from Papyrus, you… stink, from the sewage water coating your clothes, or maybe due to the vomit in a puddle infront of your face… remnants of which are still found on your mouth… and in it. You… you couldn’t even stand the sight of your reflection in the vomit and river water surrounding you, your eyes are closed… your mind was desperately trying to find some way out of this…  _ hell _ before he came. “HUMAN. STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN TELL THAT YOU ARE USELESSLY MAKING YOURSELF MORE MISERABLE! AND I WILL NOT STAND FOR IT!” His words shock you out of your self-deprecation and you think ‘Idiot, if you knew, then you’d understand, I deserve this’... wait you muttered that out loud, damn it.   
“ONE THE THE MANY THINGS THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS… GREAT AT IS LISTENING HUMAN.” He then lowers his voice, “You Are So Strong, You Shouldn’t Say Such  _ Terrible  _ Things.”   
“...B-but, I-I… I  _ do  _ deserve this” You retort, waving your arms around aimlessly.   
“NONSENSE! NOW HUMAN LET ME CARRY YOU HOME, ON OUR WAY YOU CAN TELL ME HOW YOU LEFT US.” Papyrus quickly picks you up, guilt ways on your mind as you ruin his… wait what  _ is  _ he wearing? It… is like a replica metal chestplate? Weird… even if when you first met him he was wearing a homemade crop top... His voice snaps your attention to him, “HUMAN, WHEN YOU WEREN’T HERE THIS MORNING SANS SAID HE DIDN’T KNOW WHERE YOU WERE. BUT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM FAR MORE PERCEPTIVE THAN HE REALISES; I KNOW HE WAS LYING. HUMAN, WILL YOU TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED?”   
... _ Shit.  _ How the hell do you explain to this innocent ray of sunshine that his brother kicked you out the house… you. Can’t. No matter… you aren’t even angry at Sans, you don’t deserve Papyrus, and he realised it. Your silence had been going on too long and Papyrus breaks it. “WELL, HUMAN. IF YOU WON’T TELL ME NOW, THEN I CAN GRILL BOTH YOU AND SANS AFTER YOU HAVE RESTED.”

WIth that he strengthens his hold on you, so you won’t fall from his arms as he speeds up. When you look at his face, your heart sinks; the overly joyful skeleton is grimacing…  _ you _ caused this, after all - wasn’t he perfectly happy before he saw you. How could you do that to someone as pure as Papyrus? You don’t deserve him. His kindness is wasted on you. There are so many people that deserve his attention, namely his brother. He did tell you that Sans is lazy… if people like you weren’t in Papyrus’ life then he could do so much for his brother and stop Sans’ laziness. Damn, were you selfish. Heheheh, no fucking wonder God never acknowledges you. You don't even deserve his love. Only  _ you  _ could lose the love of an  _ omnibenevolent  _ being. Your giggle into Papyrus’ chestplate, he seems to freeze for a second before he picks up the pace. You react with more crazed giggles, tears falling freely down your cheeks as the human embodiment of death carries a mad tramp across the city.

Your grip on Papyrus’ body lessens, at first by accident; but then, by intention. When Papyrus is the only thing holding you up… you knee him in the pelvis. He jolts and loses his grip on you. You tumble to the ground, your body gathering scrapes and bruises as the speed Papyrus was walking at is stopped by the pavement. A pothole is on the path and you feel your neck snapping as you head goes into it, even as the rest of your body continues to move past it. Your giggles change into manic laughs as pain encompasses your body. You only stop laughing as pain makes you cough. The ringing in your ears prevents you from hearing any screams and blood is all you can smell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yup, You really can't catch a break, can you?  
> The problems you get into are really neck and neck, aren't they?  
> Oh well, hopefully Paps is still a-head of the game.
> 
> STOP AUTHOR AT ONCE, HOW DARE YOU MAKE FUN OF YOUR OWN CREATION!  
> Welp, looks like you can see right through me Paps.  
> WAIT A MINUTE... SANS?  
> nah, bro I'm over here. also good one, but i think your repertoire is a bit too bone dry for me tastes auth.  
> AGGHHHH
> 
>  
> 
> I am not sorry.


	11. Burning In... hospital gowns?

Blurred whiteness. Your last memory. Heh, well guess you deserved that, and not even in your usual way. What the hell did you think would happen if you let go of the 6 foot 5 monster, after vomiting your guts out, not eating for days, swimming in sewage, cutting yourself and getting burnt and slashed in a fire. Kinda surprising this didn’t happen sooner, well you guess constantly blacking out might’ve delayed this.

You _would_ open your eyes and make sure you aren’t left in an alleyway or something, but frankly that is far too much effort and the duvet covering you is just so comfortable, not surprising… it’s been years since you had a duvet. Wait? A duvet? You open your eyes. And then immediately shut them again as glaring lights burn your eyes. Your eyes quickly moisten as you begin to hear voices, “Doctor! She’s waking up.”   
“Coming!” you hear the rustling of paper, and a door is opened, after a minute of someone fumbling with the door knob, “A-aha!” You open your eyes, to see a young man in some sort of lab coat desperate to straighten his tie, behind him you notice a middle aged woman in what you think is a nurse uniform look at him worryingly.

A male voice says your name, your eyes sluggishly fly back to the man in the lab coat, he then speaks, “H-hello, I am your doctor, Charles May. Are you… do you feel well enough to tal- have a conversation?”  
“...Uh, with who?” You voice is weak, and your mind feels very distant, you think you have anaesthetics in your system.   
“W-well, with me, of course, after that perhaps your family?” You flinch at the f word your eyes threaten to cascade your face with water, “O-okay not your fa- them, how about the monsters who got you here?”   
You let out a sob, but refuse to cry… you ignore the very apparent hollowness that has entered your heart and instead look at your doctor, and say “W-wh-what did y-you want to tel-tell me?” The nurse gives you a sympathetic look as you say it and almost approaches you, but stops when May begin to talk, “Rachel, leave us alone,” he doesn’t break eye contact with you as he says it, she leaves, “When you were brought to us the two monsters who came with you said they had only met you a few days before, and attempts to contact your blood relatives have been... unsuccessful. You are homeless, correct?”   
You stop breathing. O-oh no no no… you can see it in his eyes, you don’t belong here, people who pay taxes come here, not those like you. Shit shit shit… what _the_ hell are you go- “Calm down. With me, in and out. Breathe in… and out. In… and out.” As he repeats those words you find yourself following his com- _instructions_ and as your heart rate goes down so does your panic. “I- we have to know, I am sorry for the pain it causes you but are you… homeless?” You didn’t realise but when he calmed you down he came much closer to you, his hand resting on your shoulder. You… nod, albeit weakly. “Well” His voice rises to normal speaking level, “ In that case I must say that all you will have to do is stay here for a few more nights; after that you could stay with the two monsters who brought you here, the younger one did seem very concerned over you and wanted you to ‘come home’ - I assume he meant his home.”   
“W-why..?” You didn’t realise you said it immediately.   
“As I said, he seemed to care about you”   
“W-wha… what about Sans, the o-other one?”   
“...I am not sure, he didn’t seem to care either way. Strange I must say.” He pauses and then looks you in the eyes, “Do you want to go with them? Otherwise I can help you find some temporary housing.”   
… That, that is a hard question… Papyrus, he’s too good for _you_ and Sans, he doesn’t like you. Doctor May he… you don’t know enough about him… “C-can I… Can I think about it?”   
His face fills with relief. “Of course you can. Is that all? If so, I believe Rachel can keep you company.”   
… No… where did that come from? Your face must have projected your thought, he looks at you concerned and says “I can stay for a bit longer, don’t worry. I can get those skeleton brothers in here as well if you’d like.”   
“P-please.”

That is how you spend an hour or so, listening to Doctor May talk about his work and the many stories he has about a friend of him, Joe. When the skeleton brothers do arrive… well.  
“HUMAN I AM SO GLAD YOU ARE AWAKE! I WAS SO WORRIED!” Much to the concern of May Papyrus lifts you up into a glorious embrace and, rather sneakily, whispers in your ear… _yes_ actual whispering “Sans worried about you too. I think he feels guilty about making you go, even if he won’t admit it” Whilst in minor shock you are, gently, let down onto your hospital bed and Sans steps forward. “heya, how ya doin’ kiddo… wait i gotta better name for ya,” he then leans in teasingly… “blaze” he then does… jazz hands. You look at him questioningly your head tilted. “Uh? What?”   
“eh don’t worry about it firefall, ya see one of my friends is really smokin’ hot and a few nights ago got really steamed. turns out that when he blew a fuse a fire happened ‘round his pub, and a little… blaze got caught in it.” He finishes with a wink… it takes a second to click but… welp, that is certainly a good nickname for you. “SANS, I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU. NO. PUNS. AT. HOSPITALS.”   
“nah, ya said no medical puns at hospitals, and besides how else would ya describe grillbz?”   
“FOR ONE I’D CALL HIM IS ACTUAL NAME.” He then turns to a confused human (you), “YOU SEE HUMAN ONE OF SANS FRIENDS IS A FLAME ELEMENTAL BARKEEP, HE IS GRILLBY”   
“T-the owner of the Grease Shop?   
“PRECISELY”   
“looks like my little phoenix doesn’t want to see the other blaze in town… oh well”   
It had appeared that Doctor May had left during the… conversation, but had given his phone number to Papyrus. The two brothers recollected their, frankly comical, lives to the remaining human until the candle was snuffed out and you fell into a restful sleep.   
The whole in your heart… gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY, YOU HAVE A NICKNAME!  
> HALF MY TROUBLES ARE GONE  
> Turns out trying to write a story where you can't use pronouns or names for one character isn't easy.  
> So our little Blaze now has a nickname
> 
>  
> 
> Please tell me if you think the Doc and You should become friends or something. I'm also thinking that May could be your psychiatrist


	12. Spiralling into Control

Too many people the idea of being in a hospital for long amounts of time is terrible, you know this… it was a complaint people always used to have, yet here you are. In a hospital, been in a hospital for a week now and nothing. Nothing, not even hospital food has deterred you in finding the hospital comfortable… no, that’s an  _ understatement _ … it is the closest thing to heaven someone like  _ you _ will ever get to. Another reason, another failure on your part. You wonder, why can’t  _ they _ see it. See the glaring reasons why you don’t deserve them, how can Papyrus, May or even  _ Sans _ , the one who rightfully kicked you out, now see that you are such a worse being that you don't deserve anyone, let alone the most attentive and…  _ nice _ people that have to exist. 

It baffles you. You don’t deserve them, especially Papyrus… bless his soul has been the best friend _companion_ you could ask for and yet he has so many other people to look out for, his boss, his other friend and ex-boss Undyne, Sans and The Fucking Monster Ambassador, you feel so guilty that _you_ distract him from the truest human that ever existed. 

You get May being here… it  _ is _ his job and no matter what he thinks and tries to tell you, you know that his family would much rather have him, his kid is so much more deserving of him… So why does he stay after hours for  _ you _ , he doesn’t do this for his other patients, he told you, yet every single fucking Monday he stays long after Sans and Papyrus are forced to leave…  **_why?_ ** ...   
You kind of get why Sans stays… he doesn’t seem to do much of… well  _ anything _ . He comes in tells some puns, often about you being the ‘light of his life’ - you don't think he’ll ever drop the ‘blaze’ thing, and then either tells you some corny comedy run, reads or sleeps. He doesn’t care about you like Papyrus or May do, he just provides… company,  reminding you that well… you aren’t alone .

You… like it here. From the overly caring nature of Papyrus to the calm and collected hand May holds out to you and to Sans company. You haven’t seen many nurses in your room, May won’t let them in whilst you're awake, something about your past? You are fairly sure he means you being homeless… which is technically still in the present. You know that Sans and Papyrus are offering you a  home house, but… you know you don’t deserve or require it.

Something they’ll never understand, something that you don't want them to understand; you are so fucking  _ selfish _ hoarding over the reason they care about you so damn much. Not letting them in. You don’t deserve them and  _ if _ , if they ever discover your… past they’ll definitely come to their bloody senses and drop you back into the stupid Cani. They can’t  _ ever  _ know. You  _ won’t  _ let them. Papyrus told you that you had integrity, you don’t remember perfectly, but integrity has something to do with honesty, right? You know that you are in the wrong, and you  _ will  _ always be in the wrong. They will not know, and you will  _ never  _ forget.   
They have tried to claw their way into your existence and by God they have done an excellent job, but if God in all his omnibenevolence gave up…  _ you will make them give up _ .

  
  


That night… the only sounds coming from room 63 where crazed sobs… someone had given up…  _ again _ . 

 

Yet. Yet, it appears that they will play pretend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, that marks then end of Habitation.  
> Not how this was supposed to end, but it is much more powerful... I think?
> 
> Anyways, next week you'll be getting the start of Consolidation


	13. Continue? Well... if You Must.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And WELCOME to Consolidation!  
> We have come out the other side of Habitation to find Reader more messed up than she was originally... whoopsie...  
> The greatest brothers of all time  
> and an OC who is going to have a larger role in the future

“ay, phoenix wake up”   
You try to open your eyes, the blinding lights and crustiness in your eyes  make the task nigh impossible; your face feels… tender? For some reason… it takes a while, a while that’s far too long for your liking. When your eyes do manage to focus you see a skull leaning over your bed, you startle… looks like it’s over, but then why do you feel  like this is… deja vu? And why have you got no energy to respond to death looking at you with a… smile? Yep, that is a smile, a small one that seems… worried.   
“woah blaze, you’re not looking too hot there, ya out of steam or somethin’?   
And then everything snaps back into reality… Sans is actually looking concerned for you. What? Why is Sans… “you okay? ya look like you’ve been crying.”   
You reach up to touch your face, your left arm strains to reach your cheek, At your cheek a dampness is found that has settled into the skin, making the touch irritating… you had been crying? When…

You  _ remember _ , well… not really, you are now awake to remember your… epiphany. You recoil away from Sans outstretched hand, and bring your arms to hug legs that have raised your body into a sitting position. “...I’m fine” you mumble out in response to Sans caring questions. He doesn’t look convinced but, to your relief, decides not to pursue the matter; instead he breaks his worried to look to grap something from a bag he had with him, “doc says you’re almost clear to go, and starting today you can eat something other than hospital slop,” he pulls out a brown paper bag with the word “Grillby’s” on it, you try to mask your reaction, a flinch, yet Sans notices it, “don’t worry ‘bout it firefall - grillbz gave me to this on the house. he was worried about ya.” Your brow furrows in confusion; why do monsters have to be so caring? You thought they had enough problems of their own… having a television in your room has enlightened you to the harsh realities the ‘humans’ have given them. “why are ya so confused? look blaze ya matter to us, and grillby didn’t know there were so many of your ol’ kind in the streets, he started to give them  _ all _ free food.”   
“Wh-what do you mean by old kind?”   
Sans… mimics your expression, his skull seemingly morphs into confusion… like his skull is actually multiple pieces of bone… a surprisingly concerned and clear tone emits from Sans’ mouth ”look ember, paps and i have talked to may and we’re all worried about you… we all agreed that you stayin’ with paps and i was for the best; may can come round and make sure you’re ok there… and we  _ want _ to help ya,” he pauses rubbing his nasal cavity with his phalanges, “ya-you come with us… if ya don’t… well, i really wouldn’t like to see what would happen next…please” his last word is barely a whisper as he extends his hand towards you, his skull starts to sweat. A flash of  _ something _ bursts through your chest and floods your body… you have never been determined to do much of anything, never persevere to the end; never brave enough to start something new; but now… you are sure of something… you can keep your promise to yourself. But… if you work yourself hard enough they won’t even feel you being a burden… and they will have alcohol.

You take Sans outstretched phalanges in your own fingers and nod… “...yes.”

His grin (had left? You didn’t even notice) comes back with a full joyous rage and he… hugs you. Like an animal you freeze. Paralysed in shock he stay in his arms as he takes you off his your bed and onto his lap… wait he was on a chair this whole time?!

Damn, why are you so fucking selfish, you don’t notice anything - far too wrapped up in your lif- _ existence _ .   
Like the great man he is Sans notices your discomfort and hugs you tighter - forgetting his food -, you feel tears mix on his clavicle, why are you crying? And why is Sans?

 

You stayed in that position for longer than you’d like to admit, for a skeleton.. For anyone Sans is really comfortable to snug- hug than would be expected, his lovely jacket is just all the right types of soft.

Unfortunately all great things come to an end, someone coughs and Sans starts, knocking you off him and back onto your bed, you think you hear a smothered “NYEH HEH HEH”. you sit up to see two bemused males near the door, May has a smirk whilst Papyrus is covering his mouth with a gloved? Hand; you look at Papyrus’ body and notice that instead of any regular clothes he has some sort of armour on, you look to your right to see if Sans can help you, but the skeleton’s face is covered in bright blue, a blush? “HUMAN FRIEND!” you turn your head back to Papyrus, he also has a cape apparently, “YOU ARE LOOKING MUCH BETTER TODAY.”   
Finding your voice, “P-papyrus, how are you… and what are you wearing?”   
“HUH? OH! HUMAN, IT HAS JUST COME TO MY ATTENTION THAT YOU HAVE NEVER SEEN THE GREAT PAPYRUS WEAR HIS BATTLEBODY, AS YOU CAN QUITE CLEARLY SEE MY BATTLEBODY HAS ALL THE NEEDED FEATURES OF A HERO AS GREAT AS I! AS FOR YOUR OTHER QUESTION, ENLIGHTENING A FRIEND ABOUT MY BATTLEBODY IS A JOYOUS USE OF TIME.” You had started to giggle during his speech, but his f-friend comment caused you to let out a sob… it soon descended into ugly crying, w-why can’t you damned well control your emo-  
“FEAR NOT MY FRIEND, FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL CURE YOU OF YOUR TEARS WITH A HUG OF FRIENDSHIP!” In the arms of Papyrus, you crying becomes softer.  
“yeah tiba honest blaze if anyone can cure tears my bro is the best bonefied doc there is, and that's no fibula - no offence doc.” a few snorts break through your crying.   
“N-none taken Sans, Papyrus, can we all get a bit of action in the hugging scene?”   
“WHY MOST CERTAINLY DOCTOR MAY” He spins you around in an over dramatic flourish and graciously lowers you into the arms of May, who wraps arms around your back, behind you Papyrus joins in… your tears begin to stop.   
“bro, why can’t i get in on some of this?”   
“BECAUSE SANS YOU WOULD RUIN THE MOMENT, AND WE ARE NOT CARRYING OVER YOUR LITTLE ‘PHOENIX’ TO YOUR SEAT. IF YOU WANT TO SNUGGLE GET OFF YOUR BONY BACKSIDE.”   
“buuuutt paps, my bony backside is just  _ sooo _ comfortable right now.” Your laughter stops any retort Papyrus could have made and finally stops the crying, as you had done with Sans minutes ago you, Papyrus and May hug… until.   
“you know paps, this seat has got me thinking, now i  _ know _ i’m going out on a limb here, but… can we take it with us?”   
“NO SANS WE CAN NOT TAKE HOME  _ HOSPITAL _ FURNITURE, JUST SO YOU DON’T HAVE TO WALK.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question time:  
> If there is going to be romance then who would you fall for, Sans or May?
> 
> Should May be your psychiatrist?
> 
> Should I move the upload schedule to Sunday? By having it on Saturday it gets put behind 3 pages of other works by Monday...  
> I'd like to get that down to 1 or 2 if its on Sunday.


	14. Right In the Goolies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking hell. Its like I can't stop writing the feels.

May paced in your room, his hand covering his chin and his brows furrowed. He turns his head towards you and you…  you stare in shock at his expression; disappointment, and disdain, a whimper escapes your mouth and his hand is removed from his chin and in its place is a smirk. You swallow. “My my my ‘Blaze’ it does indeed look like we found you out.” he stops pacing and turns the rest of his body towards you… it is  _ covered _ in bloody… and his chest cavity is so open that you can see his heart, well what  _ left _ of it, a still beating burnt organ can be seen pumping black bile around into his body, “Such a shame that we were too late… heheheh, it appears that we were wrong. You aren’t  _ good _ , you aren’t redeemable…  _ hell _ you're not even a damned human… monster seems fitting, considering they don’t exist anymore,  _ burnt to a crisp _ that’s what Sans would say… isn’t it?” You let out a gasp as he falls onto his knees… face becoming paler, as he begins to speak your let out a sob… frozen in your bed… blood pours out of his mouth as he says, “Well… it is no wonder you’re so scared of your family… there ghosts haunt you… once figuratively” He pauses and coughs, his blood has thickened and starts to turn black, dripping form ears and the nose, “Now literally.” His body collapses in on itself. And turns to white dust, the same white dust on your arms… there is a scarf in your right hand… red, like Pap- you let out a sob... 

And wake up; the lights are too bright and your breathing too quick your heart hammers away in your chest and your blinded eyes give your brains blurred vision… both from the tears and the  _ lights _ . Too bright, too many, too  _ hot _ … you can seem them, red all of them  _ red red red. RE- _ . A hand attaches itself to your shoulder and grasps you stopping your frantic shaking, you hear something, but n-not over the  _ noise _ , the goddamned noise in your ears… the wailing, the shrieking:  _ The Apologies _ . Another hand crashes onto your mouth, making your head fly into a pillow and the noises. They  _ stop _ , just like  _ that _ the fucking noises stop, you can, you ca-   
  
You eyes are cleared up enough to see. M-May… the ghoul infront of you is frowning and his hands o-on you…  he is back.  You let out a whimper, ducking your head - hoping your hair covers his sight from you and it soon devolves into ugly, terribly ugly sobs until hands grab your back and pull you into a warm body… you hands soon find way to the body’s back and you crumple into their embrace… trying to forget about M-May. 

You success is limited, whilst successfully letting you distract yourself from your horror in the calmness of you hug, you now have been reminded of  _ why _ you can’t be trusted. The hands holding you of place eventually loosen and a kind faces stares at your with unconcealed worry; the face is May’s and is the complete juxtaposition of how your horrors imagined him.    
Y-you… want to tell him   
But  _ can’t _ . He… wouldn’t trust you anymore, you don’t deserve to be allowed into his lap, to be comforted, but you don’t mind if he thinks you are trustworthy. In your sickness you relish and enjoy the idea of having someone, using them to make you  _ forget _ . A small help - but for you…  needed wanted. “Are you fin-, feeling better?”   
“...B-best I-I’ve felt for a while”... You hadn’t meant to say that.   
He smiles, and replies “Good.” Then he quickly stands up “Sans is waiting to collect you, They have my phone number and I’ll come round in a few days, ok?”   
Shakedly you nod.

You don’t even know what to think about May, he is your doctor, yet he is…  _ not _ , he feels like someone you can trust, someone to share life with; so  _ unlike _ what a doctor should be, professionalism is something he barely holds on to and yet the fatherly and friendly aura around him is much more comforting.

He holds his hand out and you hold it, he hauls you to your feet and is prepared for you to fall over - holding you until you get your balance, “T-thank you May”   
“Please, call me Charles” Ma-Charles’ response both assures you and worries you, it is nice to have someone other than an overexcitable skeleton to be around, and yet that is the last semblance of professionalism gone… it doesn’t matter much, he isn’t technically your doctor anymore - even if he will be going to you- Sans’ and Papyrus’ house soon.

As if you were a baby deer Charles guides you along the hospital floor, in your gown… apparently Sans’ shirt and your trousers were completely dead. His guiding hand leads you into the lobby and like magi- _ oh _ as quick as a flash Sans is next to you and takes your hands from Charles. You turn to look at him and… and the relief and worry in his eyes breaks something in you, your hands leave his and are thrown around him, you cling to him and  _ sob _ … Sans is,  _ something else _ . He isn’t adorably overbearing like Papyrus, or a comforter like Charles, he is just  _ Sans _ , a rock, a quiet rock to lean on… how did this happen? He knew what to do, you were thrown out by him, he did the  _ right _ thing, and now he…  _ cares... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we might actually get some plot in here next week


	15. Racism, Speciesism or Monsterism? Who the hell knows?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the Notes please!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm BACK!  
> ...Wait wheres the applause? The red carpet? The cameras?  
> ...
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, I'll tell you more in the other notes but you do need to know this before reading this chapter. Chapter 14 (the last one) has been added to and in order to understand this chapter I recommend you read the additions.

Your hug with Sans was rudely interrupted by a cough, looking over his shoulder you see a middle aged woman look at you with something in between contempt and disgust, your gaze must have been questioning as she points to her hand which covers a child's face… you don’t get it. She opens her mouth, but is cut off by Charles “Ma’am, what seems to be the problem?” his voice is different though, it is gruffer - but it seems that he is trying to conceal frustration? Sans pulls himself from your arms as the woman responds to Charles question, “Well; Doctor are you aware of what these two have been doing?” Her haughty voice causes Sans to slightly stiffen for a moment until he slumps over, Charles then asks, “Yes, they were hugging, as many do after a loved one” you blush “has been in hospital for a long while, PDA is accepted in this hospital. Your point?”   
Indignantly she replies, “You expect me and my  _ child _ to allow someone in a hospital gown to snuggle up to a  _ skeleton _ in a hospital.”...  _ oh _ , now you get it...   
“Not everyone is fortunate to have clothes that are not destroyed in their accident miss, and what is wrong with monsters caring for another person?” Charles is now having trouble containing his frustration… you just wish this wasn’t happening…   
“Like. I. Said. You expect my child to be okay with watching a  _ skeleton _ at a hospital, do you have  _ any  _ idea of what kind of psychological damage that could do to him?”   
“Ma’am, I am afraid that I must ask you to leave” Turning around you see a balding man in a shirt with the words security on its sleeve. “Why should  _ I  _ leave? My son has an appointment, and this abo-  _ skeleton _ and monster fu-sympathiser has caused all of this torment to me and my child” Sans grabs your hand, squeezing it… you don’t know why, wait your cheeks feel damp, lifting up a hand confirms the fact that you are crying; turning to face Sans you flinch at his empty eye sockets and strained smile… if you focus long enough you can see blue lights flicker in the recesses of the darkness. A whimper catches your attention and looking forward you see the child try to tug at his mother’s arm “M-mum, l-lets just go h-home.”   
“I will  _ not _ be going home Johnny until the hobo and  _ death  _ leave this building”, Everybody in the reception is now focused on the mother's… outburst, she then turns to Charles and the security guard and says, “I demand compensation for this event.” Tears begin to flood your face, Sans pulls you back into his arms and a hand is rested on your shoulder, its Charles, looking up you hear the guard say, “Ma’am I am going to escort you out now”   
“What!? H-how  _ dare you _ ? I’m calling the poli-” she is cut off by the guard grabbing her by the arm and walking her out through the front doors, muffled curses can be heard as after a few… unwanted phrases, the guard muffles her.

Why, why the  _ hell _ can you not keep control of your goddamned emotions? How could you make everyone feel sorry for you? You are such a selfish twat - it is a fucking  _ miracle _ that anyone would like your sorry excuse for a human. You do not get why Sans, Charles, or Papyrus would waste their important time with something as insignificant as yourself… it just doesn’t make  _ any  _ sense. And when they do actually care for you, you abuse them and cause them to look after and worry over you; not only  _ that _ you also increase the speciesism they are forced to fight  _ dailly _ .   
Ughhh, why are you such a shithead?  
"you ok there ember?” Sans’ voice forces you out of your self-deprecation, you nod in return and accept his outstretched hand. You both wave goodbye to Charles, who looks conflicted? Like he wants to… hug you? Or something… Sans leads you to a red convertible, you were never too interested in cars and  _ think _ it is either a mercedes or an audi. You are surprised by the car, it doesn’t seem to be something that Sans would drive, he confirms your suspicions by telling you, when asked, that this is Papyrus’... Papyrus thought it’d be best if you didn’t take one Sans’ shortcuts, or his motorcycle yet; you don’t get why those are separate things. After getting in the car Sans puts the roof up, it's one of those automatic ones, and even though you know how much money the skelebros have and how much they did you still question the car’s price tag internally.

After pulling out of the hospital’s car park and driving until a traffic light Sans is… quiet, no teasing jokes or bad puns; concerned you turn your head towards him, quickly becoming unnerved and anxious. He is deep in thought, his brows crossed and… his eye lights flicked from your form to the road… this doesn’t help… what should you do?  
“...Knock knock”   
He jumps in his seat, and glances at you, “heh ok then, who's there?”   
“What’s”   
“what’s who?”   
“What’s wrong?”   
He snorts. “guess you can see right through me kid, truth is i don't got the guts to tell ya,” You throw him a deadpan look, he looks away nervously and chuckles, “alright, fine… sorry”   
“What for?” you ask, genuinely curious.   
“...for, you know, that time I uh… threw you out of the house.” He gradually becomes quieter as he talks. His… apology throws you for a loop, you  _ thought _ he understood. “Sans you did  _ nothing _ wrong”   
“...like i’d believe that, blaze you were bleeding and i threw you into the fucking street in the middle of the night, you almost died the next day. If paps hadn’t of found ya…” he shivers in his seat… fuck, he is right - if Papyrus hadn’t of been there you, you wouldn’t have… fuck. You still attempt to have a comeback though. “S-still, it wasn’t your fault Sans, if I wasn’t so… stupid to do  _ that _ then I wouldn’t have drowned, I wouldn’t have gone to hospital and I wouldn’t have wasted taxpayer money, besides…”   
“besides what?” Sans’ voice had taken on a dangerous tone.   
“Besides, you know… it doesn’t matter.” Besides, I deserved it, I didn’t deserve Papyrus, still didn’t.    
“good, you know it  _ doesn’t  _ matter,” he sighs and then mutters to himself (you still hear it though), “i just wished you believed that it doesn’t matter”   
Weird… it's like he  _ knew _ what you stopped yourself from saying…   
Sans sighs and then says, “look kid, blaze… i think ya know something's wrong with ya” So he  _ does  _ know that you aren’t hu- he looks you in the eye as the car stops at a traffic light, “and i don’t mean whatever sick thing you’re tellin’ yourself, phoenix, your mind… it’s telling ya lies; you aren’t broken, and deserve paps.” He breathes harshly through his nasal cavity, “okay?”   
...You nod… it’s the most you can will yourself to do; Sans… he, he just destroyed the last 3 years of your life in one sentence… are you crazy? Insane? Mentally ill? And what you thought for the last 3 years is all wrong? No, i-it can’t be, can it? H-humanity  _ is _ a lie, right? You don’t deserve them right? Not Papyru-

The car stops and you look out of the window to see a skeleton fly through a window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, the last two weeks have been empty on my half:  
> The first week I wrote out a chapter for my other fic, Please Define Life.  
> Last week I added to the Hospital Arc by adding more onto chapters 12-14; 12 is only a few sentences and is not very important, but I'd recommend re-reading 13 and 14.  
> A special thanks to SilverShadow1310 for inspiring me for the additions!
> 
> See ya next week!
> 
>  
> 
> Whoops... I updated a day early...


	16. A Bushel of Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait? Fluff? Fluff in this fic? When the hell did that happen?
> 
> I thought this was just brooding and venting!
> 
> Unsubbed

The skeleton that had previously rocketed out of the house promptly fell face first into the lawn, his ribs had gotten caught in the bush outside of the window he flew through, suspending him upside down, with his legs dangling onto the grass. You hear a snort to to your right, and see Sans’ composure promptly devolve into outright laughing at his brother; and despite how bad you feel for Papyrus you quickly follow suit and have trouble opening the car door to see if you can help the poor mimicry of a reaper. “HUMAN! IT SO GREAT TO SEE YOU UP AGAIN!” The poor skeleton exclaims, “I WOULD HUG YOU AND BRING YOU INSIDE FOR MY FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI.... BUT I SEEM TO HAVE A PROBLEM HERE.” his voice trails off as that bright orange blush(?) makes itself known. You… don’t actually know what the hell to feel, let alone think. This is most probably the funniest thing that could have possibly happened today and you are most certainly laughing, but this Papyrus and you feel bad… (and scared, he might get rid of you) and this happened just after your… conversation with Sans…

An arm slings itself across your your shoulders and you turn to see Sans’ face, he  _ has _ calmed down but if his smile grew anymore you’d be scared of his skull cracking. “looks like my bro is having a bushel of fun”   
“SANS! HELP ME BEFORE THE NEIGHBOURS SEE!”   
“don’t worry paps, seems to me the neighbours don’t want to leaf you alone,” He raises his voice, “ain’t that right mr markowski?”   
An older voice calls out behind you and turning around you see a bald man with a cane struggling to not laugh, he chuckles and then replies, “Sans, without you and your brother I swear I’d die of boredom”   
Papyrus’ voice makes you swing your head back to the bush, his blush has grown down to his clavicle, “A-AH M-MR MARKOWSKI! I-I AM S-SO SORRY! IT WAS NOT MY INTENTION FOR YOU TO SEE ME LIK-”   
“Don’t worry about it Papyrus, your reaction to your brother’s arrival is different, must be the whippersnapper you got there” He then straightens, and with surprising swiftness uses his cane to walk to towards you, “Sans, I know how much you ‘like to do nothing’,” rolling his eyes as he says that, “but be a dear and help your brother as I talk to your roommate.” Sans shoots you a slightly worried glance, but concedes. Looking satisfied Mr Markowski walks up to and extends his hand, you give it a disconcerting look but shake it anyway, “Mr Markowski, and you are?” You tell him your name and as you finish he pulls you closer and then, surprisingly, threatens(?) you, “Look, Papyrus has been even more happy since he began to talk about you and was so scared when you vanished, even  _ Sans _ started to care about you and I can name every single human he likes on one hand,” he shows you his left hand, which had 2 fingers missing… his pinkie and ring finger, “Or at least I could; so if you fuck with either of them there  _ will _ be hell to pay. Got it?”   
Shakedly you nod, fearful of the consequences of any other action, he pulls away from you and with a twinkle in his eye says, “Well that's settled, if what you said is true then we’ll get on just fine,” as if he only just noticed your facial expression (which was down right terrified) laughs, and then finishes with, “I’m old kid, and even if you aren’t a kid the way you act sure makes ya seem like one” he says cutting you off, “Besides you don’t have to worry about someone as old as me do ya?” He finishes with a good natured chuckle and you send him a strained smile, he asks if you and the ‘boys’ need help and you wave him off… you don’t want to deal with him right now (or ever).

During the time you two had your chat the Sans had somehow managed to untangle Papyrus from his bush… but the way Papyrus seems angry it appears that Sans may have used too many puns from his trunk...  _ great  _ now you’re using them in your own damned thoughts, is anywhere safe? Despite his apparent anger and frustration at Sans when the taller skeleton clocks that you are in his doorway he drags you into his arms and spins you around… a few feet higher than you're comfortable with. He eventually drops you and you are forced to lean on the wall to stop the spinning, Papyrus in all his goodness notices, “HUMAN! I AM SO SORRY, PLEASE DO NOT BE HURT!”   
“bro” Papyrus picks you up again and begins to jog towards the door, “bro! nothings wrong! ya just shook ‘em a bit too much for their tastes”   
“BUT SANS, SOMETHING MIGHT  _ NOT _ BE FINE, AND I HAVE TO MAKE SURE OUR FRIEND IS SAFE” You look worryingly into Sans’ eyes, you didn’t want to go back there so quickly! Thankfully Sans is a godsend, “paps ember here doesn’t need to go to the hospital, she just needs some good laughs and the best spaghetti ‘round.”   
Papyrus looks conflicted for a moment before nodding slightly and then putting you, a bit too carefully, down. He takes a second, looking out of the house before spinning towards you and his brother and proclaiming, “YOU ARE QUITE RIGHT BROTHER!” he then focuses on you, “HUMAN! PREPARE YOURSELF FOR YOU SHALL SOON TASTE PASTA PREPARED BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS, ULTIMATE SPAGHETTORE! NYEH HEH HEH!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is my fluff quota filled for the year...
> 
> and is 'em gender neutral enough or is it too gender neutral?  
> Trying to stay away from the 'theys' 'theirs' and 'thems' this ain't your usual gender neutral pic after all!


	17. Intermission III: Dive into the Madness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And time for you favourite thing, Intermissions!  
> Wait, what? People don't like them?
> 
>  
> 
> ...shit

_Why the_ hell _did this feel so_ damn _familiar? You know, you thought that leaving your house after… after_ that _wouldn’t be so hard, but fucking life goes to prove you wrong. You are old enough to have a job, and back at ho… there you could hold down some, but you just can’t here - hence why it was not so weird to get a blearing sense of deja vu after being fired at a bloody Mcdonald's! You went through probation easily and your ex-boss, Steve, liked you… but you walked in today just to be given the pink slip._

_It has be something to do with them, your so called ‘family’ how the hell did their claws reach into the City under the Mount? This damned city was supposed to be the least corrupt of them all; something about an old myth they had of monsters and corrupt knights?  
_ _During your festering you had turned away from the Mcdonald’s and in a quiet rage walked back to your apartment, the apartment was yours even if it was something you weren’t used to: you had left without being able to take many possessions and when you had checked in at your bank you account had been locked, hence the crappy apartment and street jobs; if this hadn’t been the case your life would be in a nice peaceful exile. Not this clusterfuck!_

_Slamming your apartment’s door shut behind you (you had this placed memorised by now, no need to detail the walk from reception) you lifted a loose floorboard and grabbed the neck of one of the last things you’d give up, booze... The bottle said it was vodka, but hell if you cared, could be paint thinner for all you cared; your tastes were never too picky for liquors and fuck the idea of using a glass._ _Craning your head back you left the fluid flood your mouth and poor down your throat, it’s burn distracting you from your life (even if it was only for a few hours). When you first tried these rawer drinks a month ago you had coughed, but daily drinking quickly destroyed much of your taste buds._

_It wasn’t long until you felt a nice buzz in your head and your stomach warm, taking a pause from your drinking to give yourself some air and stop the lightheadedness you glanced at your vice and noticed you only had drops left, you weren’t even drunk yet! Scowling you reach into the floorboard a pulled out another bottle,and not even checking the label opened it, without thinking it was readily raised to your head  and so naturally yu began to drink from the bottle, your motions not dissimilar to a baby suckling from a milk bottle…_

_That bottle took longer to drain of its goodness, but you got there and when you finished and took it from your mouth you were numbed… but not in a bad way; all of those fucking useless feelings. Gone. No anger at them, your jobs or even the loud as hell neighbours - instead only tranquility as way to put feelings out and just lie there (when did you lie down?) and mumble at how shit everything is… you're not proud to admit that this is when everything really went downhill…_ everything _. You had these drunken lyings before, but this: this is when everything properly went tits up… instead of questioning how_ they _could let this happen you realise something, all that had happened to you was deserved; you deserved this._

 

You would later come to realise that this is when your life technically died. But it officially died a week later.

 

_You woke up with a pounding headache, the bottle of whisky still in your hands, clutched to your chest in a manner reminding you of a teddy bear, too tired to do much o-_

**Knock Knock**

_Someone is knocking at the door? Must have woken you up. With the minimal amount of effort you take the whisky out of your hand and use the sofa you had slept on to get up._

**Knock Knock**

_Finding your voice, “G-geeze, calm down… I’m comin’” as well as the hangover it seemed you were still slightly drunk, forgetting to make sure you looked anyway presentable you walked (stumbled) to the door and opened it to see a short and portly woman scowling at you, your landlord, “You haven't left your apartment in days, and you are behind your rent. Again.” she sneers as she finishes. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t kick you out? You’d look at home with the tramps out there.” it took you a while to figure out what she was talking about, you just stood there dumbly; then it clicked._

_Fuck! You were supposed to pay your rent two days ago! Apparently your face didn’t hide your thoughts and she taunts mockingly, “you ‘forgot’, didn’t you?” her condescending voice makes your inebriated mind flush with anger and before you know what you’re doing a clumsy punch is thrown her way - but of course she just steps to the side and pushes you into the wall, telling you to get the fuck out before she calls the police._

 

You don’t remember much of the rest of that day, you can guess what happened though - with your wallet you went to a bar…

Heh, need you say more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That got depressing, and not in the normal feels way, that was emotionless,  
> well this is what ya get!
> 
>  
> 
> You poor bastards


	18. Use That Noodle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the second part of the chapter, began to run out of ideas.

You giggle rather unflatteringly as Papyrus disappears into his kitchen, Sans is still stood there a content smile replacing his usual static one; now you two are alone together and without any public or cameras to watch over you you are nervous, even if he has said he’s sorry he _did_ throw you out of the house… well he can’t really be too much to blame, it is a miracle these two are still wanting to keep you, after all you have done to make their lives shit. Like he could see your soul Sans’ eyes dart towards yours as your thoughts begin to wander to less pleasant places; his smile slowly becomes more tense and that worsens your mood - upsetting your  friend _roommate_ over your own damned feelings. How. Could. You? Selfish prick.

Sans  _ frowns _ at your still form and darts his hand towards your and grabs it, pulling your body close to his and his voice whispers near your ear, “i think ya gonna regretti asking for my bro’s spaghetti, you won’t believe me, but it’s an impasta and I cayenne speak for a fact that it is herribily bad, orzo I think so” he finishes with a weak and you suck in a breath at that tirade of puns, unsure if you should laugh, or scowl at him. Your response is a lot less dignified, you begin to pout at the skeleton who keeps his close distance and cheeky smile - the bastard then boops your nose! And you are lose it and begin to snort at the situation and take his hand into the house… the house is the same as you last saw it, but it feels happier? Weird, but you swear you can feel joyfulness vibrate through the floor - maybe Papyrus? 

Speaking of which a large clatter brings your eyes to the kitchen (directly in front of you) Papyrus had put on a chef’s hat and an apron as two large pots are boiling on the oven’s hob, one  that he is stirring, occasionally pits of red liquid are splattered across the kitchen,  the oven is on and you assume that meatballs are being cooked in it. The lanky skeleton is humming to himself  in a rather upbeat tone and as you begin to walk towards him San’s hand touch your shoulder, and he says “better not distract the master at work, eh?” you nod and follow him to the sofas, he takes one and promptly flops onto it, quickly succumbing to sleep, you  _ wish  _ you could fall asleep that fast - but you do take the other one and take a look around, but your eyes settle on San’s sleeping body, he chest rises in a similar fashion to a human’s, need or habit? You once again look at his face and marvel at the fact that his soli looking cranium has slight gaps in it as across his forehead and sheets of bone seem to moving, replicating the movements of facial muscles you presume, so interesting, his body is definitely close to that of a human's, but not; he is clearly not a revenant as old myths say - his bones too thick - you wonder how skeleton monsters came to be, hell the evolution of monsters would be truly fascina…

 

“SANS! WAKE UP!” You groggily raise your head to the sound of Papyrus’ voice, throwing a glance in the direction of the voice you see Papyrus’ arms on his hips, a still sleeping Sans on the couch; he turns his body towards you as he speaks, “AH! HUMAN, IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU AWAKE - I WAS WORRIED YOU WERE TURNING INTO SANS FOR A SECOND. PLEASE GO TO THE TABLE AS I WAKE UP MY BROTHER.” you nod slightly and pull your body off the couch and stumble into the dining room, its door next to the skeletons’ flat screen; on the other side of the door a circular table is set up with 6 chairs surrounding it, there is another door there which seems to lead to the kitchen. It doesn’t look like a dining table, more of a conference room - the bookcases lining the walls and one large office chair in the corner cement this theory.

Papyrus soon comes in to find you seated in one of the middle chairs, under his left arm is a still sleeping Sans: The plates of spaghetti are accompanied by water and are balanced on a tray his right hand holds; with a flourish he puts your plate and glass in front of you, and two other chairs, one next to you, the other on the other side of the table. Papyrus drops Sans next to you and then leaves to the kitchen, his brother is still asleep. Upon closer inspection you realise why Sans questioned your request to eat his brother's spaghetti; the spaghetti is glossy, not from moisture though - its shininess seems to be attributed to some other type of liquid, an oil? The glitter across both the spaghetti and meatballs seems to be edible from your looks; speaking of meatballs they seem to thoroughly cooked, yet solid as rocks, the spaghetti also looks cooked, but is stiff..?

Papyrus enters carrying a bowl of what you assume to be sauce, a bottle of ketchup and… a bottle of water? He puts the sauce in between the plates, the ketchup nears Sans’ and looks at you and make a quiet motion with his fingers before spraying Sans with the water, the effects are instantaneous.

Sans starts to cough as the water is sprayed into his rib cage and into his eyes, he starts and goes straight up in his chair, askings “w-what? Uhhh papyrus? i told ya not to do that.” He seems to sleepy to come up with an effective response - his reactions sparks something inside you and you can’t help but to snicker at the skelebros. Papyrus soon joins in, his composure cracking as a gloved hand covers a shaking skull; Sans still too tired to come up with an effective quip or joke to distract us.

It  _ does _ take a while but eventually you and Papyrus stop yourselves from lasting at the dripping skeleton who still looks dazedly around. When you two finish your enjoyment at Sans expense you turn your attention to the glossy food sitting in front of you, you’re not sure if it is better than the hospital food you’ve been having, but it should still be edible to someone such as yourself and so, after less than a moment's hesitation, you try the Papyrus’ food… not as bad as Sans said; not amazing or anything you’d expect from a restaurant, but better than anything you’ve had for years - even better than hospital food.

Telling Papyrus this produces a… surprising effect “HUMAN! I AM SO HAPPY YOU ENJOY MY FOOD, AS MASTER SPAGHETTORE I AM GLAD YOU APPROVE MY WORK! AND POOR YOU, NOT HAVING SPAGHETTI FOR _YEARS_ , UNTHINKABLE - DO NOT FEAR HUMAN, FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL FULFILL YOUR SPAGHETTI NEEDS TO MY UTMOST ABILITY!” his speech is finished by the return of the other skeleton,   
 “yeah, even if i am feeling a bit doused now, just think of the pastabilities, use your  noodle steam”  
 “STEAM IS A NEW ONE BROTHER, ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOUR ‘DOUSED’ STATE?”

The rest of dinner follows a similar theme, when you finish you are strangely exhausted and as you are guided back to the couch, by a still energetic Papyrus you feel… content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...more fluff, are you sure your on Everything Stays still?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, you get one of these.  
> Chapters come out on Saturday, if there is no chapter on a Saturday check my other fic https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840698/chapters/20272006, or I am editing/rewriting previous chapters.  
> If it is not either of these I'll probably tell you before hand.
> 
> Criticism is a great way to make me feel better... any comments do.  
> Also please point out any plot holes or me gendering reader.
> 
> Toodles!


End file.
